


ART: Exhibition Games

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Digital Art, Games, International Relations, Laurent is sent to participate, M/M, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Laurent is sent to participate in the Marlas Exhibition Games - in the name of friendly diplomatic relations.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	ART: Exhibition Games

  
  



End file.
